Gundam SEED Yozora
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: My version of a sequel to Destiny. Don't ask for the pairings. It is the year C.E. 76 and this time, this war won't stop so easily. And what does Yzak have to do with IT's strike. Who is in control? T for reasons and nonyaoi. I suck at summaries.
1. Phase 1: When the Lights Are Low

_A/n: This is a three year post Destiny fic. I haven't seen Destiny so some of the facts may be wrong. Please tell me if they are and I will try to correct them. The year is C. E. 76. It is April 4th C. E. 76. Let us begin...

* * *

_Gundam SEED Yozora.

Phase 1: When The Lights Are Low

Cagalli was sitting in her boss chair. It was actually quite boring, just sitting there staring out the window. But any moment now she was exspecting a call from her brother and his wife.

"Miss Cagalli! Call from your brother on line three!" one of her maids (lets call her... Seelney, pronounced Seal-neigh) called from down the hall. Cagalli picked it up and she heard young children playing in the background.

"Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli!" came Lacus' sweet cheer. She was always happy. Sometimes it down right scared Cagalli.

"Lacus. Well, is everyone coming then?" Cagalli asked in an under tone. Tonight was, afterall, when Uzumi Nara Attha had taught his daughter to celebrate Hanami or Sakura Matsuri (sp?)

"Yes! Kira called Shinn to make sure that he, Luna, Rey, Talia, Meyrin and Athrun were coming. I called Mwu and Murrue to see if they would. Murrue passed it on to Milly, who probably told Dearka, who would've told Yzak and he would probably drag Shiho along" Lacus was still happy. In the background you could hear Kira fighting with Marie-Maya (the name is said as Mariemaia, like from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, but trust me, it is spelt differently and is not the same person) trying to get her to eat her carrots or something. Ever since Lacus had given birth to Marie she was as stubborn as Cagalli. Cagalli chuckled as she thought about how Kira would have his hands full if she turned out like her "Auntie Galli" (who is also called "Auntie Caga").

Lacus spoke again. "Well, if that is all, I am going to hang up and help Kira with Marie. She will be happy to see you again!" And with that, the annoyingly over-happy pink haired... thing (no, I love Lacus, but Cagalli is utterly bored and she wanted to talk longer) hung up (as she said she was going to do).

Downstairs:

Cagalli's butler, Mr. Harogane (HARO! hahahaha) wa shaving porblems of his own. He had just let a pretty platinum blonde girl in and she was demanding to see Miss Cagalli.

"Well Miss I will go and get her!" the blonde calmed a bit. "Seelney, go and tell Miss Cagalli that a young blonde woman is here to see her!" and with that the blonde woman kicked him between the legs.

"I am NOT a freakin woman!" the blonde yelled. Seelney didn't even here that and she went upstairs quickly. The blonde woman followed.

"Miss Cagalli! An extremely violent blonde woman is demanding to see you!" Seelney heard footsteps behind her and she moved. The platinum blonde stood in the door way that Seelney had left from only seconds before.

"I am not a freaking woman!" the blonde yelled. She stood in a suit. One which Cagalli seemed to like (maybe becuase it was a mans uniform). But Cagalli cold've started laughing, if it wasn't for the blondes glare.

"I am SO sorry Yzak!" Cagalli blurted, trying to stifle a giggle.

"You'd better be! I thought the man's suit would've made them notice this time!" Yzak stormed over to her desk.

"Shiho and I are coming tonight, but will be arriving separately as I am busy" Yzak casually mentioned. He flicked his hair back. Instead of cutting his hair, it was getting long. It was down by his shoulders. He did look like a girl. Minus... certain... effeminate features. From all of Cagalli's time of looking at him, she could seriously call him a Bishie.

"Why don't you and Shiho just admit you love each other already!" Cagalli yelled laughing. Almost everyone she knew thought the same thing.

"Because we don't. She is like my best friend. Hell, lke my sister. No one kept badgering Murrue when she and Andy were living together. So why do they badger me and Shiho when we move in together?" Yzak put his hands above his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Cause it ain't every day that two people that have known eachother for ages move in together!" Cagalli was about to laugh. Yzak shook his head. His piercing blue eyes closed and he said something that didn't sound like him to say.

"There is a time when one must hide... The light is dimming once again" then he pened his eyes.

"Well, I'd better be off, or the council will have my arse yet again!" Yzak said his goodbyes and left Cagalli stunned, standing in the middle of her office. What the hell, she thought as soon as the words processed. What did he mean?

Advertisement break.

Yzak standing in the city, in the rain getting soaked.

Yzak standing there with an umbrella.

Obviously Later That Evening:

Athrun was sitting in an old rocking chair, Lacus was playing with Marie, Kira was talking to Dearka, Shiho was having a word with Milly about men (and how stupid they are), Shinn was watching tv, Rey was in deep thought in the corner of the room, Luna and Meyrin were talking about what they had been doing for the last week, Murrue and Talia were talking about what had happened last night (they had a girls night out kinda thing), Andy was with Mwu and Mwu was playing with Emilie-Rose and Sandra-Mae (his twin daughters). Sandra-Mae was the one who made "Uncle Andy" come and play too.

Cagalli walked back into the very... bored room. They were waiting on Yzak who said he shouldn't be long. Cagalli had a sudden idea. She grabbed Seelney and told her to put on a kids movie in the other room. Seelney obliged and Cagalli made her announcement.

"Would Marie, Sandy-Mae and Emma-Rose go with Seelney into the other room? She thought you would be getting bored so she put on a special kids video for you!" That would work, she thought. As she had planned the kids bolted to follow Seelney into the other room.

"Now," Cagalli addressed the adults. "Who is up for a game of Battle of the Sexes?" Everyone raised their hand. Lacus was hesitant but when she saw Kira's hand up, she put hers up too.

"Good! Then, our teams will be Me, Lacus, Meyrin, Milly, Talia, Murrue and Shiho onto Athrun, Kira, Mwu, Andy, Shinn, Rey and Dearka, got it? Well then lets begin!"

And so the game began.

Commercial Break Again Folks.

This one shows photos of Kira playing with Marie, Mwu playing with Emilie-Rose and Andy playing with Sandra-Mae.

In a Car Somewhere:

Yzak wasn't having the best time of his life. He had told Cagalli about what was going to happen about Blue Cosmos and how this time it may not work. He wasn't supposed to tell a soul. He **was** the grand chairman Joule after all. He had succeeded Eileen Canaver only two years ago and he still didn't have a family or a social life. At least not anymore. This conquest got in the way of everything. He loved Shiho like a brother and sister would love each other, and he knew the feeling was mutual. He hadn't told Shiho of what was going on becuase it was **his** fault IT started. He didn't want Orb and the Clyne Faction going down with him. Hell, he didn't even tell the council members. This was a big burden that could take him to his grave. He didn't want to start another war. The other two had screwed him up enough. But there was something... no... someone he needed to see. Twom persons, in fact. But in reality, this problem was on a big scale. Either he got rid of it, or it would destroy everything. Simple as that. But it had gotten bigger in the last two months, and Yzak knew he wasn't in control any more. He wasn't head honcho. Someone else was playing the game. Someone else was ordering the pieces to move on the board of life. And Yzak was it's lowly pawn yet again.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry if this was too angsty for Yzak, but it will get better. Please review, I don't usually write angst, but this one just slipped out. Tell me if something is wrong, I don't want to keep writing mistakes. And I called Yzzie-kun a girl! Ha, I must be more powerful than I thought. I don't think that YxS pairing sounds right. I think in a post sequel it would brotherxsister love. I hope you like this! Everyone who reviews this gets mentioned **and**_ gets a cookie! 

TSA

PS: Not telling pairings, so don't ask.


	2. Phase 2: Dawn's Fading

I got one review! How sad is that. Come on people! I know someone reads this stuff!

Thank you to TFD who reviewed!

Anyway, to the story, our chariot awaits!

* * *

Phase 2: Dawn's Fading

Everyone had a great game of Battle of the Sexes and had finished by the time Yzak got there. He said it was like hell in the office. They woke up the kids and went to the park. Shiho kept glancing at Yzak the whole time, as if to make sure he was alright.

_Flashback_

Yzak stopped the car infront of a small apartment block. He went up the stairs and pulled out a key that would open room 218. The key clicked in the lock and he opened the door.

"Hello Mother" he called out into the darkness. A light turned on and a woman who was in her late forties could be seen lying on the couch.

"Yzak, son, what have you got to tell me?" Ezalia called, though her voice was croaky.

"Blue Cosmos has reformed mother. They are out to get me. They want to start a war again. I don't know what to do!" Yzak started to sob drearily. His mother got up and placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"It's okay. They won't get you. But you will need help. How about you ask that girl for help? She could help you" Ezalia cooed over her only child.

"You mean Shiho?" Yzak asked, stunned that his mother would ask such a thing. His mother **hated **Shiho.

"No, not that girl. The other one, that Cecilia girl, or that Geherin girl, or that Bella girl, hmm? They would help you" Ezalia said cooly.

"Mother, her name is Bella-Cecilia Geherin, they is one person. She would fight Blue Csmos, especially the Azreal Faction, but I am not sure we should drag her into this. I don't want to see her hurt. She is just a girl after all" Yzak really tried to plead with his mother.

"No, you will ask her, and she will help. She is a singer, so her ideals will get a cross. She is a good fighter, ne? She is a pacifist mostly and fights when necessary, ne? She would be perfect!" Ezalia had made a good plan again.

"I don't want to use anyone!" Yzak yelled. He didn't want to have to use the innocent to protect himself.

"Then, you will be hunted and caught my boy. Do you want to die, or live?" Ezalia chuckled slightly, a sinister smile on her face.

"I am sorry I came to see you mother, I am sorry I disturbed you. I am leaving!" Yzak stormed out of the dorr and locked it again. Bella wouldn't want to be used, and he wouldn't be the one to do it.

_End Flashback_

_Advertisement Time Again._

_Yzak standing in the sunshine,_

_Yzak standing in the snow.   
_

As they all arrived at the park Yzak immediately went over to the lake. Sakura petals were scattered all over the lake. Sort of like it was when he met Bella on that fateful Tanabata night.

_Flashback_

Yzak was walking over to grass on Tanabata night. He was only seven at the time. He was holding his wish, trying to get someone to hang it on one of the Sakura trees. He was about to come out of the foresty part of the park over to the lake, but another child was already there.

"Here you go Mrs. Ducky, you can go home now" the girl cooed to the duck.

"Who are you?" Yzak asked politely, as his mother had taught him.

"I am Bella-Cecilia Geherin. Nice to meet you" the girl said, still not turning around. Instead she dropped what she was carrying in her dress onto the lake's surface.

"Sakura hanabira!" she stated happily as she turned around to face Yzak. Yzka though she looked rather pretty in her green silk kimono.

"I-I am Yzak Jou-Joule" Yzak stuttered, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

"Wanna be friends?" Bella had asked, inncently.

"I don't make friends with girls, but I can make an exception" Yzak smiled. _A new friend_

"Cool! Hey Yzak-chan can I sing you a song?" Bella asked.

"Sure Yzak smiled even bigger.

"Okay. Nee kiokoe masuka? (can you hear me?)

Sora wa, hate shinaku aoku sunde ite. (the sky must be limitless and blue)

Umi wa, kagiri naku koudai de ite. (the sea must be vast and endless)

Kimi wa, itsumademo egao de ite. (Please just keep on smiling)

Janaito, nai chau kara. (Or else I will begin to cry)

Mawariwo mimasu naku temo, mou iindayo. (There is no need to looka round anymore)

Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga, iru kara. (for everyone is here, in these hands)

Nakitaku natte, nigetaku natte. (wanting to cry, wanting to run)

Shiawase o wasurete shimattara. (if you ever forget your happiness

Minna utae. (everyone sing)

Hikari ga umare, yami ga umareta. (first light was born, then darkness was born)

Futatsu wo hitotsu. (the two are one)

HARUMONIA (harmonia)

TEREPASHII (telepathy)

Nee kikoe masuka? (can you hear me?)" Bella's song finished and Yzak clapped.

"You should become a singer one day!" Yzak exclaimed.

_End Flashback_

And she did. Bella became a singer. But now it was time to enjoy the flowers. Everyone else was watching Yzak sit down beside the lake.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Cagalli asked.

"Jeez, I hope not!" Shiho laughed, but inside she was worried too.

Yzak was just sitting there admiring the water. The moon shined on it in such a way that it looked like the lake was flourescent. You could practically see the bottom. Every petal that sunk, you could se falling deeper and deeper into the water. It was so pretty that it was sad.

_Advertisements Are Really Annoying, Petition Now!_

_An girl no-one knows standing on a snowyb mountain._

_Same girl standing above water on the same lake as seen in this phase!_

Yzak knew it was late, but he had to go. He and Shiho were the last ones there. He had just wanted to remember something, and being in the same place that it happened would help. 

_Flashback_

Bella had her feet in the water and was sitting on the edge of the lake. She was seven and it had been a year since she met her best friend, Yzak-chan. he was waiting for him to turn up at Tanabata night, so she decided to pray and wish.

"I pray that the world doesn't continue to fight with itself, I pray that mommy and daddy are okay, I pray that Yzak-chan is okay and that he gets here soon" Yzak heard her praying.

"I am fine and right here" stated the eight year old.

"Yzak-chan!" Bella got up and hugged her best friend.

"You believe in God?" Yzak pointed to the sky to symbolize heaven.

"Yes, in a time of need all you can do is hope that there is something better. God is my salvation. He is what those who have nothing can believe in. I am a Catholic" Bella said.

"I want to believe in Him, but I can't. My mother won't let me" Yzak looked at the floor. He had prayed a few times and wanted to believe more than ever.

"Well, you know when you come over on Sundays? How about you come a few hoyurs earlier and you can got to church, you can even join God's family there and recieve him!" Bella was excited, so was Yzak. And so Yzak went and believed.

_End Flashback_

Yzak had believed, and still tried to. Yzak got on his hands and knees and did the sign of the cross. Then he prayed out loud in a whisper.

"Pray for my family, that they are fine, for my friends that they are well, for the dead that they are happy in heaven with You, for Shiho that she stays safe, for Bella that she is happy and for me, Lord, so that I can solve this without starting a war." Yzak didn't know Shiho was standing behind him. 'Something is going on here, I must tell the others. Poor Yzak, I didn't even know he believed in Religion and that he prayed. Oh well, I'd best leave him' Shiho though as she went back to her car to go home. 'Yzak will come when he is ready'.

Yzak got up from his knees. He felt better, but still Bella was on his mind. He had to see her. IT was going to make him use her. Yzak hoped it didn't have to be done, but it might have to. 'This will be the sadest visit I've made to her yet' Yzak thought bitterly as he trudged towards his car.

* * *

Well, another chapter up. I have updated two stories in one day! Go me! 

R&R please, it is what keeps me living!

If you don't, I will get Dearka to stalk you, that pervert!

TSA


End file.
